


Sorry, Not Really 並非真心的道歉

by kakakc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>時間已過凌晨，他們仍在爭吵著由誰來當守密人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry, Not Really 並非真心的道歉

時間已過凌晨，他們仍在爭吵著由誰來當守密人。  
  
臂間繞著杏色披肩的Lily Potter從嬰兒房步出，打斷了眾人已刻意降低的聲線。她那位陷坐於紅色沙發中的丈夫起身詢問Harry睡得怎樣有沒有被吵醒，Lily只是擺了擺手示 意他坐下討論繼續，她則轉身走進廚房，睡裙下擺拂過地板，不久一會便傳來紅茶的濃郁香味。  
  
廳內的眾人因為氣味而稍微放鬆下緊扎的心情。在場仍然是掠奪四人組，彷如回到學生時代卻再也不見當年談笑風生的氣氛。James Potter一臉倦意，一隻手慣性地撥亂自己一頭黑髮，另一隻手則拔下眼鏡忍不住打了一個呵欠。靠站在窗邊的Sirius Black將視線調向身後輕掀起窗紗望進深沉的夜色之中，長髮隨著步伐而於腰間晃動，Potter家飼養的貓在他的腳步下亂轉。Remus Lupin坐在沙發的另一端，單手支著下巴陷入深思，手卻是纏滿繃帶於細縫間露出各式猙獰的傷口。最格格不入猶如局外人的正是縮坐於角落那張破爛藤椅上的 Peter Pettigrew，雙手緊握成拳於膝上，他的眼睛不停在其他人臉上掃視彷彿想探出一絲訊息。直到Lily揚聲喚各人各自來取紅茶，畢竟每人加糖或加奶的 口味皆不同；她還擺出了一些小餅乾作夜宵，她人則捧著自己那一杯坐下於丈夫身旁。  
  
  
自從Dumbledore警告James與Lily必須帶同兒子躲藏行蹤以避開黑魔王的追殺，他們每人情緒已被拉至最高點。每場鳳凰會與食死人之間的戰爭 已夠慘烈，這次黑魔王卻是衝著他們而來──不，是他們那才剛滿一歲的寶貝兒子才對。這才是James和Lily Potter的惡夢。  
  
使用Fidelus Charm是他們最後的機會，睿智如Dumbledore也如此說那就必然是最後的對策。他們為誰來當守密人卻有欠共識：Lily本想答充既是提議者又是 鳳凰會領導人Dumbledore的邀請作為他們的守密人，但礙於丈夫提出了可以由好友擔當，她也就不便反對。但Sirius本人卻不同意，認為這樣的選 擇在別人眼中未免太顯淺易見；Remus卻說這也是最值得信賴──而他本人的情況自然是因為作為狼人的身份並不適合擔任這個職責，大家也就很有默契地並沒 提起；而James從一開始便傾向由Sirius擔任，近乎出自學生年代的自然反應──惡作劇的祕密一向由他們兩人之間保管，但經過近幾小時之間的爭論他 亦開始有所動搖，畢竟現下不再只是為了行使一個惡作劇，而是為了保護他妻兒的性命。  
  
  
每個人臉上已可見疲態。  
  
整夜下來最多只在某時發出附和聲響的Peter Pettigrew像他平常一貫臉上充滿著想說又不敢說的表情，事實上爭執到重點時其他在場的人根本都把他忘記了。他的視線最常落在Lupin身上，他知 道幾天前這位狼人朋友才剛經歷過月圓，對方蒙上深深陰影的眼窩正訴說著這一點，以對方目前虛弱的身體不可能再支撐多半個晚上。果然不久後從廚房走出來的 Sirus經過對方身邊時拍拍他的肩膊提議他該回家休息，還遞給他半塊餅乾。Lupin本只是搖了搖首，卻礙於James與Lily投來的不贊同眼神而最 終動身辭行。  
  
Lupin臨走前還不太放心地詢問目前決定是否維持由Sirius來擔任守密人？Sirius支吾其詞只把外套和帽子塞進對方的懷中已快把對方擠進壁爐裡只差沒直接往他身上灑呼嚕粉，Lupin卻不理睬他直視James直到得到對方的頷首同意他才放手離開。  
  
  
  
直到壁爐內綠炎一閃人影消失，角落處的Peter才舒了一口氣。其實他很焦急，他留意到James已經有所動搖，但他不確定他有沒有辦法說服對方，撒謊向來不是他的長項，學生時代差不多每一次都會被識穿，尤其是若Lupin在場，他就更連說也不敢。  
　   
── _無論如何要將Potter置之死地、無論如何要當上守密人。只有如此他才能成為黑魔王最信任的僕人。_  
　   
  
　   
之後他喝了幾口握在他手中快涼掉的紅茶，在James與Sirius簡聊著最後一絲的不確定、Lily間中發表意見之時他唐突地開口：  
  
_對不起……_  
  
餘下三人同時望向他。  
  
　   
　   
　   
後來回想，他說了些感人的話，像 _一直以來都只是躲在你們背後受你們的照顧、沾你們的光，如果這次能幫上忙就好了_ 諸 如此類的廢話；老實說他也 不記得了，他當時很緊張，說話前後顛倒也不知道他們到底有沒有聽懂。但似乎加上他結結巴巴的聲音與紅得發漲的臉孔更具戲劇效果，總之當時他們相信了。 Sirius說由他來擔當守密人的話連Remus也不會猜到，而他本人則會成為幌子引開敵人的注意力，實是最完美的計劃。自從兒子出世後性格似乎變得更感 性的James更激動地握著他的肩膊說果然最值得信任的是蟲尾，連Lily── _那個有著美麗臉容的麻種_ ──也向他露出感謝的微笑。  
  
  
他向這些每個向他發出真心笑容的人回以同樣愚蠢的微笑，腦海裡只略過一些綠光閃耀的畫面，意外地與不出數星期後萬聖節夜裡發生於這棟房子中的事情相距不遠。  
  
  
　   
  
　   
  
  
── **他發現自己沉溺於使用道歉作為開場白，無需真心，只為他接下來做的事預支某一種代價。也許是愧疚，也許是警告，更多還是背叛。**   
　   
　   
  
  
  
　   
　   
　   
Peter Pettigrew知道自己被緊隨著。而這世上此刻最想殺死他的也只有這麼一個人。  
  
Sirius Black──不知道現在是化成獸形還是保持原貌。這個愚忠的朋友想必在一得曉James和Lily的死訊就只會盲目地追尋他唯一所知的背叛者並認為自己 能替死去的朋友報復。一直如此，他愛逞當悲劇裡的英雄，讓自己作幌子引開敵人？Peter Pettigrew發現自己可以幫助這位老朋友這樣一個忙。  
  
他快步拐過一個街角，一掃前方便有好幾個夜歸的麻瓜路人還在街上閒晃，街燈的距離遙遠得製造出無數互相交疊的陰影，非常適合掩飾打鬥及逃走；捉迷藏的遊戲到此為止，Sirius Black似乎從沒意識到狗永遠捉不到老鼠這個事實。  
　   
　   
他轉身，掏出魔杖等待，腳步聲漸近。他能嗅得出殺意，他能感到被背叛的恨意。他的手腳都在顫抖，冷汗下如冷雨。他害怕，他依舊非常害怕， **他的一生都在害怕。** 然而再害怕他依然能做出接下來他將要做的事：  
  
　　   
自學年時期認識的朋友也好、毫不相關只是恰巧路過的倒霉麻瓜也好、自己的尾指也罷。   
  
通通皆一一棄掉。  
  
　   
  
　   
  
爆炸聲響起。  
　   
  
　   
　  
Peter Pettigrew這個名字於巫師界中消失。

**Author's Note:**

> 寫於2008.02.09  
> 我得說，Peter角度非常有趣ＸＤ雖然又是一個冷門角色，還要是沒人喜歡的反派冷門角色。可是對於在原著裡能夠以老鼠之姿藏身這麼多年的蟲尾我實在很佩服啊！（笑）而且親世代四人組中不平衡的權力關係也令我很好奇為何當初James會讓Peter來當他的守密人……於是就以盡可能不脫離原著劇情的方式來腦補。在我的認知中他始終並非良心未泯的那種壞人類型，而是被恐懼驅使而能夠作出別人無法想像之事。  
> 加嘉


End file.
